Invisible
by Ginny Potter W
Summary: RH.Hermione se va a casar y Ron no puede soportarlo.Tiene que hacer algo, pero se da cuenta de un detalle. Fic medio triste.¡RR!


Hola a todos, bien, este fic forma parte del repertorio de los que no he publicado en esta Web sino en HA, este fue mi primer song fic y lo escribí por ahí del 28 de junio del 2004 ¡Hace tanto! No lo compuse ni nada, está tal cual pero sin faltas de ortografía y esas cosas.

Espero les guste, después iré publicando los demás, verán, tengo muchos de un solo capítulo.

**INVISIBLE  
**  
por Ginny Potter W

Estoy leyendo un libro, ¡yo un libro! Si, increíble pero cierto, no tengo nada más que hacer...bueno en realidad ¿que hace una persona cuando está deprimida, no lo sé, pero si se que es lo que hace Ron Weasley cuando está deprimido: leer.

No sé por qué hago esto si se que ya la perdí, si se que ya no la puedo tener junto a mi como en los viejos tiempos... ¡pero que cosas digo! nunca la tuve para mi, siempre fue un espejismo en mi vida, un espejismo que creí inalcanzable...a lo mejor si lo fue, a lo mejor si fue inalcanzable pero nunca traté de probar si no era así, trato de olvidarla con su pasatiempo favorito...no se que me pasa.

Yo la quiero mucho, es más la amo pero ella se casa, se casa con ese, se casa con Malfoy, Hermione se casa con él...no puedo evitar sentir una gran tristeza, la única chica que he querido se casa con otro, se casa sin haberle podido demostrar cuanto la quería y no fue porque no le dijera, se lo dije pero fue demasiado tarde. Quisiera estar junto a ella...pero es de otro.

_Ojala hubiera..._

Una pintura para hacer que no me vieras

y así pasar junto a ti la noche entera

Besando sin parar tu piel de seda.

-BUM-

Ese ruido me saca de mis pensamientos y me dirijo a la chimenea.

-¡RON!-dijo un mareado Harry apoyándose de mi

-Siempre te mareas amigo-dije sonriendo lo que no hacía desde que Hermione dio la noticia que se casaba con Malfoy.

-Que gracioso...por fin te ríes, creo que lo haré más seguido-dijo Harry sentándose en un sofá de mi casa...no muy lujosa pero para un soltero como yo es suficiente.

-No, no lo hagas...no quiero que ensucies mi piso-le dije tomando asiento a su lado - ¿a que viniste?

-Me habló Ginny-yo solo sonreí-me dijo que nos quería ver en el hotel donde se hospeda Hermione ahora mismo.

-¿QUE?... ¿esa niña como se atreve, no y no voy...menos si está Hermione.-dije parándome y cruzando los brazos. Era muy pronto para verla, le prometí que iría a su boda y eso sería mucho para mí pero lo haré...pero no ahora, ahora no podía verla.

-Tenemos que ir...si no vas Ginny me mata, fue muy clara-dijo Harry haciendo un gesto con la mano como si lo ahorcaran.

-jaja... ¿si te manda ahora como será cuando se casen?..Oops ¿cuando sea tu novia?-dije riéndome, me divertía ver como Ginny controlaba a Harry aún siendo solo amigos.

-Chistoso-dijo Harry

-No he visto a Ginny desde hace semanas pero de todos modos no voy-dije sentándome, de ninguna manera iba a ir.

_Para que creas..._

Que es el aire que se cuela por tu cama

O me confundas con la brisa en tu cara...

-Toc toc toc-toca Harry a una puerta, me había atado y llevado a la fuerza...estaba nervioso, la volvería a ver después de tres meses...desde el día que dijo que se casaba...con él... ¡maldito afortunado!

-no abren...no están, vamonos-dije pero en eso alguien abrió la puerta...Oh no...Suspiro, no, no es ella...es Ginny...

-Harry... ¡Ron! Viniste...Gracias por traerlo...no tenías que ser tan drástico-dijo Ginny viendo las sogas que me sujetaban. Me las quitó y entramos.

-Y...y... ¿H-hermione?-pregunto al no verla en la habitación

-¿Hermione?...en el baño... ¡HERMIONE! LLEGARON LOS CHICOS, APURATE-le gritó Ginny a Hermione.

-YA VOY-dijo la voz de Hermione...la voz de mi...no es mi Hermione, pronto va a ser de otro no mía. Nunca mía.

_Mientras que te acaricio yo quisiera..._

Hacerme el invisible

Para poder un día traspasar tu puerta

Y a fuerza de mi amor hacer que tú me quieras

Hasta que te me rindas...

-¡RON!-dijo Hermione saliendo del baño se veía tan cambiada...tan hermosa, más si es posible...me estaba abrazando, le correspondí...podía oler su perfume, ese que tanto me gusta, podía tocar su pelo ya no tan enmarañado, podía sentir su cuerpo junto a el mío...la tenía cerca...la quería, pero ella no a mi...como quisiera demostrarle cuanto la quiero...deseaba besarla, pero no era lo más prudente...

-Que bueno que viniste...¿por que no habías venido?-dijo Hermione sentándose a lado de Ginny.

-B-bueno y-yo - no sabía que decir...quería decirle que no podía acompañarla a comprar las cosas para su boda por que me dolía...por que la amaba...por que la quería para mi...

-Tenía mucho trabajo-dijo Ginny viendo una revista...me había sacado de un lío, suspiré aliviado.

-¿No creen que se nos hace tarde para irnos a ver la flores?-dijo Harry algo impaciente...a él no le gustaba acompañarlas...me había contado mientras yo fingía no escucharle que Ginny y Hermione tardaban mucho.

-Tienen razón...Hermione tenemos que buscar las flores para el salón-dijo Ginny melancólica.

-¿Qué tienes Ginny?-dijo Hermione preocupada mientras sacaba ropa.

-Es que nunca me imaginé ayudándote para los arreglos de tu boda con Malfoy-dijo Ginny- yo me imaginaba que iba a ser con Ron-dijo esto ultimo en voz muy baja pero la alcancé a escuchar...ella está triste por mi, por ayudar en la boda de Hermione cuando no es conmigo con quien se casa.

-Emmm vamos por un café mientras te cambias Herm-dije...necesitaba salir era mucha presión estar donde está ella, necesitaba descansar, necesitaba irme de ahí.

Habíamos salido íbamos en silencio...no se como pude dejar ir a Hermione, ella me quería pero no me di cuenta fui tan tonto por no creerle a Harry, cuando por fin abrí los ojos era demasiado tarde ella se había enamorado de él y a los años se van a casar...se casan.

-Harry...no cometas mi error...no la dejes ir-le dije mirando de reojo a mi hermana.

-Si Ron-dijo Harry.-lo sé...pero quiero que seas el de antes...quiero que seas Ron otra vez.-

Veníamos de regreso en eso mi corazón se acelera mucho...era Hermione besándose con Malfoy...nunca los había visto juntos, me dolía, dolía mucho...pero ella ya no era para mi...nunca fue ni va a ser mía...

_Invisible_

Para agarrarte más dormida que despierta

Y amarte toda de los pies a la cabeza

Pero soñar no sirve

Porque eres un sueño

Un sueño imposible

Por eso sigo...

imaginándome esta loca fantasía

soñando con la hora en que seas mía

y si acaso no llega, yo quisiera...

Hacerme el invisible...

-¿Nos vamos?-dices sujetando la mano de Malfoy.

-Claro-dije sonriendo…te seguiré amando Hermione...se que no eres para mi, se que a lo mejor hay alguien para mi en algún lugar, pero seguiré soñando que me quieres, seguiré sufriendo este amor y te amaré por las noches entre sueños...soñando ser invisible...

Notas de la autora: Espero les haya gustado esta historia, creo que es la única R/H en donde solo toco en una frase el H/G. Por favor manden muchos r/r!

La canción salió en el disco de Víctor García, así que no es mía.

Ginny Potter W.


End file.
